Demasiado tarde
by blueviolet01
Summary: (Después del cap. 10 kanketsu-hen: flores llenas de dolor) Inuyasha se da cuenta de lo que siente por Kagome, así como descubre que ella sufre por él. ¿podrá sanarla y sanarse a el mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Prólogo

Prologo

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? El alma de esta chica es un plato magnifico, ¡ella sufre más de lo que te podrías imaginar!

_¡De que está hablando! Kagome es fuerte, ¡ella no sufre!_

Antes de que pudiera pensar si su afirmación era cierta, la voz del príncipe de las flores siguió llenando el palacio.

-La razón de su sufrimiento es…

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué sufriría Kagome? La veía algo triste, pero ¿estaba sufriendo? No lo creía posible. Ella era una persona fuerte, no tenia porque sufrir… ¿o sí?

-Cállate.

La voz de la miko ya despierta lo devolvió a la realidad, mas volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, El príncipe de las flores convertido en monstruo se disponía a atacar a Kagome, pero Inuyasha lo derroto aun pensativo.

_Kagome, ¿Por qué sufres?_

(…)

Ya más tarde, en la noche, fue cuando lo entendió: Kagome sufría por él. ¡Cómo no se dio cuenta! El sufría por Kikyo, y Kagome sufría por él, pero él no quería eso, pues la amaba.

_¡ALTO! ¿Yo amo a Kagome? ¡NO! Yo amo a Kikyo… ¿verdad?_

El pobre hanyou se quedo discutiendo consigo mismo a cual miko amaba, si Kagome o Kikyo, hasta que una de las anteriores le hablo:

-Inuyasha ¿estás bien?

-Tranquila Kagome, vuelve a dormir- respondió sin mirarla a la cara

- ¿ah sí? Pues dímelo a la cara- dijo seria

-Duérmete Kagome- dijo Inuyasha secamente

-No hasta que me digas que te pasa…

-¡Bien! Si no te duermes me iré- dijo enojado para luego irse saltando

Kagome quedo confundida, tanto que lloro hasta dormirse, pero no vio que dos personas, un hanyou que volvía más calmado y un youkai desconocido, la estaban observando. El hanyou se prometió que no la haría sufrir más, el youkai que debía protegerla a toda costa, pero ambos la amaban profundamente.


	2. Takeshi

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el prólogo de mi nueva historia, aquí vengo con el primer capítulo... ustedes me dirán si esta muy corto o si así esta bien, dejen muchos reviews! si dejan muchos reviews actualizare mas pronto :D sin mas que decir o escribir:

_Ningún personaje excepto Takeshi me pertenece, los demás pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Ya veremos que otros personajes aparecen jejeje..._

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Takeshi**

Era un día precioso en el sengoku, Inuyasha y los demás volvían a la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Sango y Miroku charlaban amenamente, Shippo y Kirara se quejaban del viaje, Kagome sufría por Inuyasha -como siempre- e Inuyasha caminaba como si no se diera cuenta de cómo estaba Kagome, cada uno en su mundo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Hola anciana Kaede- saludó Kagome con una sonrisa fingida

-Hola mi niña, ¿podemos hablar adentro?- preguntó la anciana también mirando a Sango

-Claro vamos- dijo Sango siguiendo a Kaede junto a Kagome

Las jóvenes siguieron a la vieja miko hasta la cabaña mientras los demás iban a donde siempre se perdía cada uno al volver a la aldea

-Alguien vino a buscarlas estos días- dijo Kaede mientras servía té

-¿Ah sí? Quien- dijeron las muchachas mientras recibían el té y bebían un sorbo

-Un joven, viene cada tres días a buscarlas- al escuchar la palabra "joven" la miko del futuro y la taijiya se sonrojaron

-Y… ¿Cuándo volverá anciana Kaede?- pregunto Kagome curiosa

-A ver…-pensativa- vino ayer así que tal vez vuelva mañana-sonriendo-

-Bien, gracias anciana Kaede- dijo Sango llevándose a Kagome para las aguas termales

(…)

-Inuyasha, ¿Qué crees que Kaede les haya dicho a las chicas?- un monje pervertido le preguntaba a cierto hanyou que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos

-eehhh? Ah, no se Miroku, y la verdad no me importa- dijo con un rastro de mentira en su voz

-No te creo picarón-dijo Miroku bromeando- pero espero que no sea algo grave

-Keh! Que importante le diría la anciana a las chicas- dijo algo nervioso- mejor vamos a dormir Miroku

Ambos hombres se durmieron pensando que les preguntarían a "sus mujeres" que les había dicho la sabia Kaede.

(…)

Al día siguiente, Sango y Kagome se levantaron temprano para ver a quien las buscaba, Sango estaba nerviosa:

_-¿Sera algún asesino o un demonio? ¡Debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa!_

Mientras Kagome estaba ansiosa:

_-¿Sera alguien malvado? Ojalá Inuyasha se ponga celoso… ¡pero qué tonterías estoy pensando! Inuyasha aun sufre por Kikyo, no se fijaría en mi ni aunque Kikyo se lo dijera en sueños- dijo triste_

(…)

Mucho tiempo después llamaron a las dos jóvenes para conocer al hombre que las andaba buscando, pero cuando salieron de la cabaña se encontraron a dos hombres muy conocidos

-Kagome, ¿A dónde van?- preguntó uno

-No te incumbe, Inuyasha- contestó seca la miko

-Sango, respondan por favor- dijo el otro mientras una de sus manos tocaba los atributos de la bella taijiya

-Monje descarado- dijo la taijiya sonrojada dándole una cachetada- eso no les importa, ¡y no me vuelva a tocar su excelencia!

A la entrada de la aldea una figura masculina observaba la escena, pensando que hoy empezaría a cumplirse la profecía

-Hola, soy Kagome- dijo ella no sin antes darle varios osuwari a Inuyasha

-Yo soy Sango- dijo aun sonrojada- ¿Quién eres?

-Me llamo Takeshi… para servirles- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo a las chicas y estas se sonrojaban

Takeshi era un poco igual de alto que Inuyasha, pelo corto castaño, ojos azul marino y sonrisa despreocupada, vestía un hakama negro, kosode gris y un haori negro metálico, tenía también largas garras y una espada colgada a un lado… era atractivo.

-¡Oye! ¡Y tú quien eres!- Si… era Inuyasha celoso

-Inuyasha…-Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa macabra- ¡OSUWARI!

-Kagome, por... qué?- decía el hanyou aun enterrado en el suelo

-Te lo ganaste- decía Sango mirándolo reprobatoriamente

-Je! por idiota- dijo Takeshi burlándose

-¡Y tu que te metes!- dijo Inuyasha ya de pie

-Me meto porque quiero, puedo y no me da miedo- dijo lentamente- además...-dijo volteándose para ver a Kagome y a Sango- viajaré con estas señoritas y con ustedes así que me burlaré cuando se me de la gana- dijo ahora serio

-¿Viajarás con nosotros?- pregunto Sango sorprendida

-¿Por qué viajará con nosotros joven Takeshi?- dijo Miroku apareciendo de la nada

-Tengo una misión que cumplir- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-¿Ah si? y esa es...- dijo Kagome para que el dijera el resto

-Totalmente secreta- Takeshi completo la frase para luego susurrarle sensualmente a Kagome- pero no te preocupes Kag, estarás a salvo conmigo- dijo para luego dar un beso cerca de los labios de la miko... muy cerca

-¿Quien se creyó este imbécil?- dijo Inuyasha muriendo de celos y rabia

-Tranquilo Inuyasha, debe tener una razón- dijo Miroku sabiamente

-Sango, también te protegeré a ti- dijo Takeshi a punto de darle un beso a Sango en la mejilla, pero algo, siendo específicos un báculo de metal lo detuvo

-Takeshi, cuando acabemos con Naraku la joven Sango será mi mujer, así que agradecería que no le hiciera lo mismo que a la señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku extremadamente serio mientras la mencionada Sango se sonrojaba ganándole a un tomate en color

Entendido Miroku-Kagome e Inuyasha se sorprendieron, pues Miroku no le había dicho su nombre a Takeshi aun- me alegra ver que tu si reclamas a quien amas- dijo Takeshi mirando con disimulo a Inuyasha

-¿Que insinúas?- dijo el aludido por la indirecta con el puño en alto

-Inuyasha- Kagome se interpuso- el no dijo nada malo

-Siempre igual... ¡siempre tu defendiendo a los demás!

-¡Prefiero eso a ser tan testaruda como tú!

-Kikyo defendía a los demás sin ser tan molesta...

-¡cállate!- el hanyou cruzo la línea con su comentario- no la metas en esto, ¡Ella no esta!

-Lo sé, ¡y es por tu culpa!- nada mas lo dijo se tapó la boca con arrepentimiento

-¡La intente salvar y lo sabes!- lagrimas empezaron a caer del rostro de la miko- se que fue mi culpa, pero al menos te rescaté del príncipe de las flores!- Inuyasha recordó lo dicho por el monstruo sobre Kagome- no te quería perder a ti también, pero ahora veo que cuando Kikyo se fue...el Inuyasha que amaba se fue con ella- Kagome salió corriendo al bosque después de eso, y a Inuyasha le dolió lo ultimo que le dijo

Takeshi se disponía a ir por Kagome, pero un grito del causante de la huida de la miko lo detuvo

-¡Idiota! todo esto es por tu culpa- Inuyasha sabía que eso no era cierto, pero siempre culpaba a los demás por sus errores

-¡A mi no me gritas baka!- todos se sorprendieron por su reacción- es TU culpa por decirle algo tan cruel como eso a alguien tan dulce como Kagome! ¿sabes qué? iré por ella- y nadie pudo detenerlo al ir a buscar a la joven

(...)

El youkai sintió la presencia de Kagome en el árbol sagrado así que fue para allá, la encontró sentada en las raíces del gran árbol sin llorar más, estaba mirando el atardecer.

-No debiste llorar por semejante idiota Kag- Kagome se sorprendió de que el viniera a buscarla, pero no lo demostró y siguió mirando al cielo

-Ya lo sé... ¿el te mando?

-No pequeña- dijo sentándose junto a ella- vine por mi cuenta, ¿aun te duele verdad?

-De que hablas?

-Sabes de lo que hablo, que Inuyasha quiera más a Kikyo que a ti incluso estando ella muerta

-Ella se sorprendió aun más- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo se todo de todos ustedes, es parte de mi misión-dijo y volteo el mentón de la miko para que esta lo viera a los ojos- responde, ¿aun te duele?

-La verdad-suspiró- me duele aun mas que antes- se recostó en el pecho de Takeshi y este la abrazó

-No te preocupes por el Kag- dijo y beso su cabeza como si la conociera de toda una vida o más- esta ciego para no ver que eres perfecta y que estas loca por él- lo ultimo dicho le dolió, mas Kagome no lo noto

-Gracias Takeshi- dijo mirándolo- tal vez me olvide de Inuyasha ¿sabes?- Takeshi la abrazó más- el no me quiere y yo estoy aun más lastimada- dijo con la mirada triste

-No te rindas, yo amo a alguien que nunca me había notado y aun no me rindo- dijo mirándola

-Entonces hagamos esto- dijo Kagome sentándose y quedando frente a el- tu conquistas a quien te gusta y yo conquisto a Inuyasha, el que lo logre primero le pide al otro lo que quiera... ¿te parece?

-mmm... me parece-dijo parándose- es un trato- cogió la mano de Kagome para ayudarla a levantarse y a la vez sellar el trato, pero junto sus manos por mas tiempo del necesario sonrojando a la muchacha

-Aaaa... volvamos ya deben estar preocupados- dijo la joven del futuro muy nerviosa y sonrojada

-Si tu quieres...- dijo Takeshi muy tranquilo- ¡pero espérame Kagome! dijo corriendo detrás de la miko

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? espero sus opiniones y sugerencias... ahora voy a responder sus reviews:

**azucenas45: **Esa idea ya la tenía bien planeadita, así que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y me gusta tu imaginación para torturar a Inu jejeje...

**KEwords: **Como lo pediste, aquí un nuevo capi más largo jaja cuéntame que te pareció vale?

**serena tsukino chiba:** Por aquí como vez ya actualice, espero que te guste y me encanta tu nombre de usuario serena XD

**Aiko: **Aquí la gran continuación, espero que sigas dejando reviews :D

**Guest:** Como viste y leíste el youkai no es Sesshomaru, es un personaje creado por mi y espero que así te guste más y que sigas dejando review

**Arigatou por los reviews y sigan comentando y leyendo, me encanta saber que piensan cada vez que actualizo *-***

**blueviolet01**


	3. Nuevo poder y nuevo amor

Hola mis lectores y lectoras! perdón por la demora es que me quitaron el pc y no pude terminar de escribir el capitulo... perdón de corazón la próxima actualizo mas pronto, bueno sin mas excusas o preámbulos:

_Ningún personaje excepto Takeshi me pertenece, los demás pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Ya veremos que otros personajes aparecen jejeje..._

* * *

******Capitul**o 2:Nuevo poder y nuevo amor

Takeshi y Kagome volvieron a la aldea para el anochecer, cuando entraron a la cabaña Sango y Miroku miraron a Inuyasha, animándolo a que se disculpara con la miko, cosa que por su orgullo y por la presencia de Takeshi no hizo.

-Volvimos Kaede- dijo Kagome con Takeshi detrás de ella

-Kagome ¿quieren té?

-Yo quiero un poco anciana Kaede- dijo el youkai con una pequeña sonrisa

-Todos queremos por favor- dijo Sango

-Pues yo no- dijo Inuyasha- buenas noches a todos- dijo para irse al árbol sagrado

Kagome iba a irse detrás del hanyou cuando Takeshi la detuvo y regreso con ella a la cabaña

-Tranquila Kag, ya se le pasará- dijo tranquilo

-El tiene razón Kagome- dijo Shippo mientras Sango y Miroku asentían apoyando al calmado demonio y al kitsune

-De acuerdo chicos- dijo la azabache terminando su té- entonces vamos a dormir

(…)

En la oscuridad de la noche, un medio demonio estaba pensando sentado en una rama del árbol sagrado, preguntándose millones de cosas pero respondiendo ninguna…

_¡Soy un idiota! Me prometí que no le haría más daño para después terminar gritándole cosas que no quería decir ni pensar, soy tan tonto… ¿Qué significaría lo que Kagome dijo? "El Inuyasha que amaba se fue con ella" ¿Enserio me amaba tanto? ¿Ya no me ama? La muerte de Kikyo cambio las cosas pero… ¿me habrá cambiado a mí?_

-¿Qué piensas hanyou?- la molesta -según Inuyasha- voz de Takeshi interrumpió sus pensamientos

-No te importa youkai- respondió el nombrado fríamente

-¿Es sobre Kagome o Kikyo?- dijo burlón

-Lárgate o te mataré- amenazo el hanyou con los ojos cerrados

-Una pregunta más y te dejo en paz, siendo sincero… ¿amas a Kagome?

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?

-¡Responde!- grito Takeshi empezándose a enojar

-¡Pues si la amo!- a Takeshi le dolió eso- la amo pero soy tan idiota que la hago sufrir demasiado- dijo triste

-Si la amas escúchame bien Inuyasha- dijo serio- no la lastimes más y cuídala bien… o yo tomaré tu lugar

Inuyasha quedo aun más confundido con eso. Takeshi se había ido justo después de decir eso pero dejo al peliplateado pensativo, así que llego a la conclusión de que recuperaría a Kagome cueste lo que cueste.

(…)

En la cabaña de la anciana Kaede aun de noche, Takeshi no podía cerrar los ojos ni por un segundo, estaba ocupado velando por el sueño de todos los que dormían en la cabaña, pero en especial velaba por cierta azabache que de repente se empezó a retorcer en su futón mientras decía cosas inentendibles y se agarraba la cabeza, el pelinegro se preocupó y la abrazo mientras la miko estaba en una de sus peores pesadillas hasta ahora…

**Sueño**

**No era nada nuevo, pero después de lo que paso con Inuyasha dolía aun más, era la escena de hace 50 años: Kikyo flechando a Inuyasha por culpa del despreciable de Naraku, Inuyasha sellado y Kikyo muerta… tenia este sueño siempre que peleaba con Inuyasha o cuando mencionaban al antiguo amor del hanyou, pero luego de ver eso todo se torno borroso para dejar ver después a Kikyo en brazos de su amado Inuyasha, dándose el último beso y muriendo la miko definitivamente al separarse.**

"**Su muerte fue mi culpa, no pude salvarla" pensó Kagome en su sueño**

"**Si lo sé, ¡y fue por tu culpa!" la frase de Inuyasha resonaba en su cabeza mientras ella aun dormida agarraba su cabeza intentando tapar sus oídos y los recuerdos se repetían cada vez más rápido**

**-¡Kagome!- a la joven del futuro le dolía la cabeza, la voz del peliplateado se mezclaba con la de alguien llamándola**

**-¡Kagome despierta! Estoy aquí contigo ¡despierta!**

**Fin del Sueño**

Con esa frase de Takeshi Kagome abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con otros que la miraban con algo de susto pero fijamente.

-Kagome ¿estás bien?

-Fue una pesadilla… no importa, siempre pasa cuando peleo con Inuyasha-_Aunque esta diferente a las demás…- _pensó Kagome angustiada

-¿Cómo era?- pregunto el youkai algo preocupado

-Siempre tengo el mismo sueño, la muerte de Kikyo hace 50 años… pero esta vez vi su muerte definitiva y escuchaba a Inuyasha gritándome, luego te escuche y desperté

-¿y estas bien?

-Siempre pasa…- contesto Kagome evadiendo la pregunta

-Mírame Kagome, ¿estás bien?- dijo enserio asustado por la miko del futuro

-Sí pero me preocupa que esta pesadilla haya sido diferente a las otras, iré a dar una vuelta- dijo con mentira en su voz

Él lo noto, y sabía lo que haría Kagome, pero aun así le respondió:

-Sal con arco y flechas-le pasó esas armas- y Kagome… cuídate por favor- dijo con un brillo protector en los ojos

-Lo haré, si los demás se despiertan diles lo que te dije- sonrió y se fue al bosque

(…)

Kagome encontró en el árbol sagrado a la persona que buscaba recostada en una de sus ramas, parecía dormido con una cara seria pero tierna.

-Inuyasha-llamo la muchacha algo temerosa

-¿Qué pasa Kagome?- dijo el hanyou sin abrir los ojos

-_Así que no estaba dormido-_¿podrías bajar por favor?- dijo intentando ser amable

Inuyasha bajo con agilidad de la rama en la que estaba y cayo justo frente a Kagome

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quería pedirte perdón por gritarte y… por la muerte de Kikyo- dijo con la mirada gacha

-Keh! El que se debe disculpar soy yo, perdóname por gritarte y… por echarte la culpa- dijo el hanyou mirando a otro lado

-¿Así que estamos bien?- dijo la azabache volviendo a levantar la mirada

-Tonta…-dijo y la abrazo- no vuelvas a asustarme así, además sabes que no soporto verte llorar

Kagome se sorprendió por la actitud de su amado pero no dijo nada, disfrutaría el momento mientras durara.

-Kagome…- Inuyasha se acercaba lentamente a los labios de la miko

-Mmm… ¿sí?- Ella estaba nerviosa

-Yo te-te am…-estaban a punto de darse un beso cuando un monstruo los interrumpió

-¡Chicos aléjense!- eran todos llegando listos para luchar, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y Takeshi atacaron como pudieron, pero no hacia efecto alguno… ni siquiera Inuyasha podía hacerle daño

-¡Déjenme atacar!- dijo Kagome aun sonrojada por el casi beso con el medio demonio

-¡Kagome es peligroso!-grito Takeshi para detenerla, mas a ella no le importo

-Confíen en mi- susurro para lanzar la flecha

Para la sorpresa de todos, la flecha que dio en la cabeza del monstruo le hizo un gran daño, por lo que Sango lanzo su hiraikotsu, Takeshi lanzó sus garras negras, Inuyasha lanzó el viento cortante y Miroku absorbió al monstruo una vez derrotado.

-Bien hecho equipo- dijo Sango alegre

-Son como guerreros- dijo Shippo saltando

Eso alertó a Takeshi, lo devolvió a la cruda realidad de sus recuerdos… los recuerdos de la profecía.

-Claro que no Shippo-dijo Takeshi serio- solo era un monstruo cualquiera, pude haberlo derrotarlo yo solo

-¿Ah sí? Entonces por qué nadie pudo hacer daño al monstruo hasta que lancé una flecha?- dijo cierta azabache molesta

_-Por la profecía-_pensó, pero en cambio dijo- eso no es cierto, solo distrajiste al monstruo pero gracias- Kagome estaba roja de furia

-¿Qué?- sin darse cuenta Kagome formaba en sus manos 2 esferas de energía color verde- no…seas…tan… ¡ARROGANTE!- la miko lanzo las esferas contra Takeshi, el esquivo con dificultad la primera pero la segunda le dio de lleno en el brazo que se torno primero color verde y luego color gris

Tanto Takeshi como Kagome quedaron inconscientes, Kirara se transformo para llevarlos a la aldea, llevo a Sango, Miroku, Takeshi-inconsciente- y Shippo, Inuyasha se fue saltando con Kagome en brazos hacia la aldea.

Al llegar y después de intentar curar a los heridos-y no poder hacerlo- ambas personas inconscientes estaban en su propio sueño…

**Sueño de Kagome**

**Todo estaba oscuro, la miko del futuro se encontraba sola y no sabía qué hacer, pero cuando se volteo, vio con asombro la espalda de una miko de caballo azabache, Kagome estaba completamente segura de quien era.**

**-¿Kikyo?- pregunto insegura**

**-Kagome- dijo Kikyo volteándose- debo decirte algo importante**

**Kagome tenía muchas preguntas, pero supo que no era el momento para hacerlas y dejo a su encarnación hablar**

**-Hay un nuevo peligro, mucho más peligroso que el mismo Naraku- informo Kikyo muy seria**

**-¿Qué es?- pregunto Kagome algo asustada**

**-Debes de ser muy valiente Kagome, ese mal viene por ti y no se detendrá hasta conseguir lo que quiere**

**-¿Por mi? ¿Acaso viene por la perla?**

**-No, hay una antigua profecía… pero sabrás de ella más adelante**

**-¿Profecía? Ya veo… ¿Qué debo hacer entonces Kikyo?- dijo Kagome decidida y algo seria**

**-Debes protegerte a ti y a todos, ser más poderosa de lo que ya eres**

**-Lo entiendo. Gracias Kikyo y… perdóname por no salvarte- dijo la joven del futuro muy triste**

**-Si me salvaste Kagome, salvaste mi alma y mi corazón- dijo Kikyo con pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa- muchas gracias, y Kagome… nunca olvides que no debes confiar en nadie- dijo de nuevo seria**

**-Lo haré… gracias por todo Kikyo- dijo Kagome muy decidida- los protegeré a todos.**

**Fin del sueño**

Mientras tanto y en la misma cabaña, Takeshi también era advertido de lo que podría mejorar o acabar su vida…

**Sueño de Takeshi**

**En su sueño también estaba oscuro, aun más oscuro… pero él no tenía miedo, pues creía saber exactamente lo que pasaría.**

**-Hola Takeshi- dijo una voz femenina algo tímida**

**Takeshi volteo y vio a la persona que más quería en el mundo**

**-¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nervioso, verla a ella no se lo esperaba**

**-La profecía… se está cumpliendo- dijo ella con miedo- debes protegerlas…**

**-¿Quiénes?**

**-Debes proteger a las guerreras Takeshi, prométemelo- dijo seria**

**Takeshi ya entendía a quienes se refería, y juro por su vida que las protegería y les enseñaría a protegerse ellas mismas.**

**Fin del sueño**

Ambos despertaron al mismo tiempo, la diferencia fue que Takeshi al intentar pararse volvió a caer por su golpe en el brazo, Kagome recordó lo ocurrido y se levanto a ayudarlo

-Perdóname, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Kagome preocupada

-Claro que si-respondió arrogante- solo me golpeaste y ya

-¡Claro que no!-la azabache se escandalizo- cuando te ataque tu brazo se volvió verde y luego gris, ¡debo curarte!

-Tranquila Kagome… mi brazo está sano y salvo-Takeshi intentó mover su brazo pero no pudo hacerlo-¡wow! Me inmovilizaste el brazo… tus poderes mejoran- dijo alegre

-¿Te alegras por eso? ¡Que te inmovilice el brazo no es bueno Takeshi!

-Kagome es temporal… en unas horas podre mover el brazo- explico tranquilamente

-¿y cómo lo sabes?

-Porque conocí a alguien como tú antes… y me lanzo esto mismo en una pierna-dijo recordando ese momento- pero eso no importa, estas mejorando como sacerdotisa

-Bien, eso es bueno pero ¿quién era esa persona?

-Eso no importa- Takeshi se puso serio- no me lo vuelvas a preguntar

-¿Ah sí? Responde y te dejare en paz-dijo Kagome decidida a que le respondiera

-No voy a responder eso…- Takeshi se levanto- además no te interesa

-¡Si me interesa! Si no me importara no te lo preguntaría

-Pues no responderé-Takeshi se acercaba- no lo haré Kagome

-¿Y por qué?- Kagome también se acerco

-¡Porque me duele recordarlo!- estaban a milímetros de distancia- me duele Kagome por eso no quiero recordarlo-dijo con algo de tristeza en su voz

-Lo siento… perdóname Takeshi-la miko no se percataba de su cercanía pero el youkai si lo hacía- no quise hacerte recordar nada que te lastimara ni…

Takeshi no se resistió más, interrumpió a Kagome para darle un dulce beso en los labios, la miko se sorprendió y por eso no respondió al beso, Takeshi se separó y al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la azabache dijo:

-Perdón Kagome… fue un error, olvide que amabas a Inuyasha-dijo serio y se fue al bosque

-Takeshi espera…

Kagome lo intento parar pero ya era tarde, los dos quedaron confundidos…Takeshi pensando en su sueño y Kagome pensando en que tenía un nuevo poder...

Y un nuevo amor.

**Continuará...**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? de nuevo perdón por la demora y ¡cuéntenme su opinión en los reviews!

Ahora responderé los del capi anterior:

**nuriagomez: **como ves Inu ya se dio cuenta y tranquila que lo voy a poner mucho más celoso jejeje...

**serena tsukino chiba: **Espero que te haya gustado el beso *-* Inuyasha si es un baboso y lo haré sufrir más no te preocupes :D

**Aiko: **También te mando buena vibra y yo también pensé que al Inu le falto sufrir por Kagome, asi que me desquitare a lo largo del fic ¡besos!

**gaby: **Ahí voy a seguir continuando el fic e Inuyasha va seguir sufriendo por Kagome asi que espero que te guste y que sigas leyendo!

**cami-chan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado Takeshi, y sobre su misión.. te daras cuenta que tiene que ver con la profecía pero ya entenderas más tarde, sigue dejando review y espero que te haya gustado!

**Los y las amo! sigan comentando y díganme que les parece... hasta el próximo cap., vere si lo puedo subir en un poquito menos de una semana :D**

**blueviolet01**


End file.
